Various types of pipe markers are known in the art consisting typically of plastic or paper labels that have a painted or printed informational field and are affixed to a pipe by an adhesive layer or secured by mechanical fasteners such as cable ties. Although these markers are satisfactory in non-hazardous environments, the printed or painted informational fields of the paper or plastic labels are subject to destruction in caustic chemical environments or when subjected to high temperatures or fire. Thus information may be lost in the environments and at the times when it is most needed.
Other ridged pipe markers have been suggested that do not conform to the pipe to which they are affixed, leaving projecting sharp edges that pose a threat of injury to workers. See U.S. Pat. No. 4,246,712.
Tight conformity of pipe markers to the covered pipe, especially at the longitudinal peripheral edge of the pipe marker, is desirable since it is common practice to flush the marked pipes with high pressure fluids to clean the pipes.
Thus there is room in the art for an improved pipe marker.